


Robot Trip [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bromance, Dummy doesn't get out much, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Road Trips, Robots, Stargazing, Steve Rogers eating machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Robot Trip" by copperbadge.</p><p>"Tony is driving from Malibu to Manhattan with a robot in the back seat and Captain America riding escort at Pepper's behest. What could possibly go wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Trip [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Robot Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637359) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



mp3, Length: 51:35  
Download and/or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/64t26qtoskz6ff9ag9x4).

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/robot-trip).

Enjoy! Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)

Update: The incredibly prolific kalakirya has done a re-pod of this (with an inspired use of kazoos) [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/962509).

**Author's Note:**

> It is the great tragedy of my life that I couldn't figure out a way to make it sound like Dummy was singing. I TRIED. I REALLY REALLY TRIED. ALAS.


End file.
